Rory's Choice
by xey
Summary: She left Logan in the dust and ran to the one who hurt her the most but why
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything thing that anyone else may own the only things that I own are the story line the idea of the story and any characters not already in the show. This is the only time I will waste any time writing this so take notice. Thanks. I hope that you enjoy! - **

**- Pidgen**

**- WILL NOT ASK AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER FOR COMMENTS BUT I WILL ASK NOW THAT IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO READ THIS THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO DROP ME A COMMENT SO THAT I CAN CONTINUE MAKING THE STORY GOOD. I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY IT MORE IF YOU PARTICIPATE I WILL TAKE ANY AND ALL SUGGESTION.**


	2. The Longest Letter

CHAPTER 1

The Longest Letter

It all started out just like a scene from a TV show. I was the perfect little girl that every one loved. I got along great with my mom and my boyfriend and I were so cute together. I just wish that I could go back into time and reverse what I have done.

I would have never betrayed that ones that loved me. I don't know what I was thinking about. I mean I was love with Logan. Or at least I thought I was. I mean you don't go cheating on your boyfriend with your ex when you are in love with them. Maybe I'm not the girl that I thought I was. I wish that I was still talking to my mother but ever since our fight I can't seem to bear being in the same room with the woman.

I mean I knew that I was doing something wrong and I was going to make it right. She didn't have the right to go and attack me in front of the entire Gilmore clan. I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive her for that.

I mean I know that I was in her shoes I would be upset that my daughter was calling me from jail, but I would understand enough to listen to what she had to say. Then I would jump her for being so stupid. I mean they didn't learn from the whole Jess situation did they. I am not the perfect little girl that they all think that I am. I am capable of making mistakes just like everyone else but because everyone thinks that I am the town's Holy Grail, I can do no wrong and that the guys that I date are always to blame no matter what happens.

So I guess I could blame my situation on the town that I grew up in for causing me to turn out this way. If it wasn't for them pushing and pushing perfection on me every time that I turned around I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be writing what will go down in the history of Rory Gilmore's life as the longest letter the most deserve guy in the world. I know that it's supposed to the guys leaving but I have hurt Logan in more ways then he will ever know and now the only thing for me to do is to return with Jess to California. I mean after all Jess was always there for me wasn't he?

Well I guess this letter isn't going to write itself. I mean that would be great but part of the ability of moving on is dealing with the pain as it comes. A wise man with great coffee once told me that and to this day I am still following that advice. So I guess I should stop putting this off and write the letter.

_Dear Logan, _

_I am writing this to let you know something that I am sure you have heard already. I will not be putting any sort of address on this letter so you can give up any hope of ever finding me. I know that is mean but I must do this on my own because I got my self into this on my own. I blame you for nothing. I know that you are worried about me since I left you standing that lonely night. I know you thought that it was your fault. Trust me when I say it was not your fault I had to leave in order to find out who I am. I am no longer your Ace. I will never be Ace again. I have decided to go somewhere no one will be able to find me. I have a friend who is going to help me out with this and he will make sure that no one can find me. I don't know how I am going to get this to you but I know that you will get this letter within the next few weeks. By then it will be too late. I will be out of your touch. Good Bye. Always Rory_

I know that isn't the best letter but it is the best I can handle. I sure hope that Jess wasn't lying to me when he said he would help me out. I know that this is the only way to guarantee that no one will find me. I know that I should have told Mom and Luke about this but they wouldn't understand. All they care about is me completing Yale and become a journalist, but I know that some times plans change and I will not be stuck like glue to this plan that we created when I was four. Now I am 24 moving on with my life and ready to do that without the assistance of the Gilmore name. So from here on out I will be known as Leigh Hayden. I hope that Jess can help me out with getting a new identity.


End file.
